In Our Love Nest
At the edge of the naturalist club of Mystic Spring Oasis There´s a private cave that´s a perfect place to dwell for lovers My precious Nick and I went it there after making a reservation Tonight, that cave will be full of love and affection Nick has already gone there, waiting for me with a surprise inside A perfect spot for a moment between us that private No blouse or pants on me here, for I´m all naked Hopping on my four paws, I go to the den of my beast so beloved In there, I hear a soft, playful little growl A very handsome fox is on a prowl Playing along, I try to act all scared and defenseless Yet with Nick in my life, I never feel sad or helpless The fox pounces on me and pretends to eat his prey But instead just embraces his beautiful bunny In the cave is warm, moist and a candle is burning Not bad for a romantic, animalistic dwelling In his embrace, I can feel his musky scent Makes me blush when he says I have a cute butt Your fox paws gently caress my feminine chest and shoulders Looking at your cute fox face fills my head with thoughts It´s been months since you moved to the city with me A special bond between lovers has returned over time Friendship, care, support, we gave each other all It´s a way of life for us, with love strong as a wall In my life, I don´t need or want another male I´ll be Nick´s one and only true mate As we mate, I look into your eyes with a gaze so warm I value your love even more than my badge and uniform I bat my eyelashes at you flirtatiously as you stroke my ears softly Resting my head next to your chest tuft, for its so warm and fluffy Suddenly for a moment, you put me aside For my big and handsome fox has a special surprise At the cave, you find a box and open it before my eyes Revealing a golden ring with a purple gem in all its gorgeousness Bowing before me, you pop the question I feel moved inside, ready to make my decision Gladly and willingly, I accept your proposal Snuggling up in your arms while feeling almost emotional On my paw, I place the beautiful ring Here in the naturist club, it´s the only thing I´m wearing You call me the most beautiful mammal you´ve ever known As we start making out, I feel like a lucky woman After wedding, can´t wait for all of our future years Together we´ll have the cutest rabbit and fox kits We´re not in a hurry to return home just yet A moment like this we have every reason to celebrate In your loving arms you let your future bride rest Like we´re in our love nest. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Proposal stories Category:Stories in natural state